Despite His Uncles
by miraleeann
Summary: By request. A one shot involving a world where James never died and Sirius is a free man allowing his to be the godfather he always wanted to be. Warning: this story includes the spanking of a child.


**By request.**

* * *

"More tea?" James asked. "Firewhisky?

Remus shook his head.

"Stop entertaining us," Sirius insisted. "We're here for you."

James smiled softly as these words.

The anniversary was always hard and being that it was the first year without Harry home for it, it was especially difficult.

Since losing Lily, Harry had become his whole world.

He spent every waking moment caring for his son and making sure that he was safe. If it hadn't been for Sirius and Remus he was sure that he would have never sent Harry to Hogwarts. He knew that keeping him from going was ridiculous at best. Some of the best years of his life had taken place in that castle and he was sure that it would be the same for his son. Still, letting him go hadn't been easy.

"We should have gone out," Sirius continued, "Hit a pub or two."

"We're far too old for such behavior," Remus chuckled.

"Speak for yourself Moony, you are only as old as you feel," Sirius replied.

"Don't say that," James said in a semi-serious voice. "That would make me close to one hundred."

"Oh please," Remus smiled. "You fly around your backyard with Harry as if you are still sixteen."

"I suppose I do," James smiled softly.

"I personally think that…"

Remus trailed off as a letter dropped from the chimney into the fireplace.

James was on his feet in a moment's time.

He leaned over and picked up the envelope.

"Hogwarts," he muttered as his eyes gazed over the seal.

"Harry," Remus mumbled as James quickly opened the envelope.

Sirius watched as James' eyes scanned the letter. "Is Harry alright?" He asked after a moment. His heart was caught somewhere in his throat. He was absolutely petrified that the letter contained horrible news.

"Your godson was caught making Polyjuice Potion," James replied.

The words were hardly out of his mouth before he was across the room. He picked up a quill from the desk in the corner and quickly wrote out a reply.

"Prongs I am sure it's just a misunderstanding," Sirius declared. "Harry wouldn't do such a thing."

James was already back across the room. He held the letter in the fireplace releasing it when he felt the gentle tug.

"James just calm down," Remus said gently. He knew the look on his old mate's face. He could read him like a book. "I'm sure there is an explanation for this."

"Harry will be here momentarily and if there is an explanation for this I intend to hear it."

"Would you like me to talk to him first?" Sirius asked.

James raised an eyebrow at these words. "Why? Do you want to give him pointers on how to make a better batch of Polyjuice Potion? Or tips on how not to get caught in the future?"

Remus chuckled at these words. "He does have a point Padfoot. You do tend to allow Harry get away with murder."

"Oh because you are so strict with him," Sirius retorted.

Remus opened his mouth to reply when the fireplace let out a loud bang and a second later Harry appeared.

"You young man have a lot of explaining to do," James stated as his son stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room.

Harry felt instant relief at the sight of his uncles. His father was a reasonable and fair man and he knew it. He was never punished unjustly or too harshly. His dad always made sure to take the time to listen to him and let him explain. His uncles never punished him at all though. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that there were plenty of times when he should have gotten in big trouble only to have one or both of his uncles talk his dad out of it.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Sirius beat him to it.

"Surely you have an explanation Pup. There must be a good reason that you were caught making Polyjuice Potion."

Harry nodded as he looked up at his dad. "I swear I do."

"Go on then," James replied in a stern voice.

"We were trying to get into the Slytherin common room," Harry tried to explain. "To talk to Malfoy. We were trying to find out if he knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

James and Remus sighed in near unison as a proud smile overtook Sirius' face.

"A commendable reason!" Sirius declared proudly.

James scowled at his best friend before turning his attention to his son. "Do you have anything else to say about your actions?"

Harry considered this question for a moment. "I'm sorry I did it," he finally replied. "I know it's wrong to do such advanced magic and I know it's wrong to break rules but I think we did it for a good reason dad. I mean I really have this gut feeling that Malfoy knows something."

"You have raised him to follow his gut feelings," Remus muttered softly.

James threw an annoyed look at Remus. "Alright Harry to your room please; I will be up shortly to discuss this further."

Harry resisted the urge to argue. He knew better than to do so and despite the fact that his dad saying they would discuss things would likely end with him over his knee he held out hope that his uncles would be able to talk the man out of it. He turned on his heel and headed towards the staircase.

James waited until he heard Harry's bedroom door shut before he scowled at his friends.

"What?" Remus questioned in an innocent voice.

"You two are not making this easy."

"Perhaps you are just overreacting," Sirius replied with a smirk.

James rolled his eyes as he picked up the letter that he had received from Hogwarts once more.

"Who sent that anyway? Dumbledore?"

James shook his head, "Severus."

"Well there's your answer then," Sirius laughed loudly. "He has it out for the boy! It is probably all a lie!"

"Harry admitted to doing it," Remus reminded him. "And despite the history, I don't believe that Severus would lie about such a thing."

"Neither do I," James muttered surprising both himself and Sirius.

"Prongs surely you –"

"It appears as though they were brewing the potion incorrectly," James cut him off as his eyes skimmed over the letter once more. "Severus could smell the error from outside of the lavatory where they were brewing it. He stopped them seconds before the cauldron would have exploded."

Sirius huffed at these words. "And he paints himself a hero."

"If he saved my son from being injured than I commend him for it," James paused as he folded the letter and placed it on the mantel. "I need to go deal with Harry."

"We should be going anyway," Remus replied as he stood up. "I'll stop back this evening."

"Surely you aren't going to punish the boy for this."

"He was brewing potion outside of class and nearly got hurt doing so," James replied in a tired voice. "I think that most certainly earns a punishment."

He loved Sirius as if he were his own brother. The two had a friendship that had stood the test of time. He knew that Sirius loved Harry as well. His godson was the light of his life. If it were up to Sirius, Harry would never be punished a day in his life. James often wished that he could take his best mate's advice when it came to his son but as his father he knew it wasn't possible.

"Yes but James-"

"I promise you that Harry will live and I'm sure the next time you see him the two of you will have an intense conversation about how brutally unfair I am," James interrupted him.

Remus chuckled as he took a playful hold of Sirius' arm and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go Padfoot."

"Fine," Sirius reluctantly agreed as he stood up. He headed for the front door but turned back around after several steps. "If he grows up tolike me more it'll be your own fault."

"Goodbye Siri," James smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll stop back later and check on you," Remus said as he smiled softly.

James nodded his appreciation. Despite the fact that he would do what he needed to do and despite Sirius' playful hassling, his friends knew that his least favorite role of being a parent was easily the disciplinarian role.

He watched as his friends walked out of his front door closing it behind them and then he headed towards the staircase.

Having spent nearly every day of the past eleven years with his son he was able to read him like a book. He had seen Harry's face when he had stepped into the living room and despite the fact that he was sure that he had some hope that his uncles would save him, James knew that his son wouldn't be surprised by his punishment. Upset, but not surprised.

He knocked once on Harry's bedroom door and then pushed it open.

He wasn't surprised to find his son lying on his stomach on his bed, his face concealed in a pillow.

"Sit up please," James instructed as he walked across the room and retrieved his son's desk chair. He placed it across from Harry who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

He didn't miss the disappointment in his son's eyes. Clearly he had realized that his uncles had not been able to save him this time.

"Have you any idea how dangerous it is to attempt and brew such an advanced potion outside of class?" James asked in a stern voice.

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir."

"You could have been seriously hurt Harry James. Another moment and the whole cauldron would have exploded."

Harry blanched at the use of his full name. It wasn't often that his father made use of it but it was almost always a sure sign of what was to follow.

"Now I know that Professor Snape said in his letter that you will be serving detention with him this Saturday but I hardly think that is an adequate enough punishment for crimes committed."

"Snape is an evil git," Harry dared to say.

James fought the urge to smirk. He knew that Harry had heard Sirius refer to Severus in such a way numerous times. He was inclined to agree with his mate but the man was still his son's teacher and he couldn't allow Harry to act in such a way. "He is your Professor," he reminded his son in a stern voice. "And you will show him respect or you will deal with me is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," Harry nodded. He paused for a moment before speaking once more. "But dad I told you we thought that Malfoy was up to something."

"Then you tell a teacher or me. You can't just come up with a plan on your own if it involves breaking rules and putting yourself in danger. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded miserably. He knew that his dad was right. It had been a crazy plan and a dangerous one at that.

"Alright then," James sighed as he beckoned to his son. "Let's get this over with."

Harry was on his feet and at his father's side in less than ten seconds. It always amazed James how quickly his son would accept his fate. When he had been eleven he would have stalled and tried to persuade his father for at least a few moments before giving in.

James wasted no time in helping his son over his lap nor in baring his backside.

He raised his hand and brought it down smartly.

Harry yelped though James was sure it was more from shock than actual pain. He knew he hadn't hit his child that hard.

It wasn't until his hand fell for the tenth time that Harry began to cry and it wasn't until the sixteenth that his vocal chords were awakened.

"I promise I'll be good," he sobbed as James' hand fell.

It wasn't an unusual promise for Harry to make when he found himself in this position. It was one James could remember making to his own father on several occasions.

James' hand fell for the twentieth time before he quickly pulled his son's pants back up. His right hand then traveled to Harry's back as he rubbed in a gentle circular motion.

Harry stayed where he was for a moment and then slowly slid to his feet. The moment he was standing upright he fell into his father's arms.

"I'm sorry daddy,' he said softly through his tears.

James felt the words pull at his heart. Harry had stopped calling him daddy nearly two years prior, it only slipped out now when he was in trouble or sick.

"It's alright Love," James said softly as he hugged his son tightly. "I'm not cross with you. Just please promise me that you won't ever do something so foolish again."

"I promise," Harry nodded.

James smiled softly at these words. He was sure that Harry's promise would be broken. He knew that his son's heart was in the right place but he also knew how mischievous and adventurous he could be.

"Would you like to stay home for dinner tonight? Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus will be back. I'm sure that they would love to see you."

Harry nodded. "Yes please."

"Why don't you rest for a bit while I get some work done? I'll wake you for supper."

Harry nodded in agreement as he gently released his grip on his father and climbed into his bed.

"I love you Harry James Potter," James said softly before leaning over and placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

"I love you too dad."


End file.
